


heavy heartstrings

by starmocha (108am)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, F/M, Hope vs. Despair, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: He destroys. She undoes.





	heavy heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> /lowkey ships Michael/Mallory
> 
> /highkey suffering from AHS-withdrawal
> 
> Here, have something…vague.
> 
>  **TITLE** | _The Blackest Day_ , Lana Del Rey

Everything he touched was tainted, ruined, destroyed.

How fitting for a son of the Devil, to only leave destruction and chaos in his wake. The violent impulses came and went without warning, just a brief bloodlust that needed to be sated. He acted based upon his instincts, having never been told right from wrong. He just watched bodies after bodies disappeared back to the ground, hidden under beautifully blossoming roses, masking the stench of decay with a sweet floral perfume.

Such a shame, he thought, finding the smell of death to be exhilarating.

 

She turned back time, she bent reality to her will, to make things right again. She could never bear to see tragedies, lives cut short so suddenly and so unnaturally. She acted on her own instincts, feeling a strong desire to not just heal but to bring back what once was.

Animals and humans were fairly simple tasks, she just had to pick the right moment in time to save them, to change their fate.

But him, she shuddered, how could a man predestined for evil ever be saved?

 

 _Why fight our roles?_ he wondered, looking like a man who had given up on everything long ago. He was too exhausted, too tired to change what cannot be changed. If he was going to be damned as a child of evil, then he would surrender to his role, to be what others have cursed him as.

She swallowed, feeling the dark energy caressed her. Her own pure power flared up in defense, pushing him back. He looked at her, amused. She was burning him, hurting him, but he didn’t seem to mind. It was almost as if he was inviting her to ruin him, break him, free him.

_Are there people exempted from salvation, my dear Mallory?_

His voice sounded too lost to be cruel. In a way, it was almost bewitching how innocent he sounded, how easy it was for her to let him lull her into a false sense of security, but she reminded herself firmly that he was a master at manipulation. Even so, she could still see something shining within his dark soul, calling for her, pleading with her.

 _Perhaps…_ she wondered, guard lowered.

He reached out for her, and she gasped, struggled, her natural instincts acting up just as he was listening to his own. Their opposing energies collided in a struggle for dominance, his need for chaos and destruction ever so slowly overwhelmed her desire to save and cleanse all evils. In an instant, when all seemed hopeless, her eyes widened in fear as she looked into vacant orbs, searching for whatever left of him remaining inside.

 

He twisted her soul, made her a little less pure, a little more like him: dark, wild, reckless. And in turn, she reached into him, searched for the last fading light of humanity within him, and she reversed his destiny.


End file.
